Corruption
by iheartsergeantsmith
Summary: SamCavanaugh, if you want another particular pairing, just ask! What if Sam had left with DI Peter Cavanaugh that day back in 2004? What would she have become?
1. Chapter 1

**What if Sam had left with Aussie copper DI Peter Cavanaugh that day back in 2004- what would she have become?**

**My take on the storyline, you don't have to have seen it on screen. Will make sense as long as you know that Cavanaugh was corrupt and a complete **, aye :P**

**+Thanks to Astrid, Latz, Rose, +everyone else who has reviewed my fics so far! **

* * *

"So my choice is; run away with you and live happily ever after, or say goodbye and never see you again."

Samantha Nixon leaned her arms on the edge of the wooden jetty and looked out over the dark water. She knew that the decision she made could predominantly change her life forever. What did she have here? A permanent marriage to the post of Detective Sergeant, would it even be her job anymore? Not after the Superintendent discovered what she had done. She was sure of that. Helping a corrupt copper ought to get her a few years banged up inside at least. Being in possession of a firearm- that should get her a few more.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Sam turned back to face the man that could change everything- the man who _had_ changed everything.

"I didn't used to be like this. A few years ago I wouldn't have even considered this; going on the run, it sounds so dangerous, so exciting..." Her eyes flicked up towards Cavanaugh and she searched his cold grey ones intently, needing some reassurance. "…I don't know, I don't know if I can."

He tilted his head and made the tiniest inclination of a smile, a smirk even. He had said it was her decision; that he would drive her back to the nick and she would decide if he handed himself in, or if she would leave with him forever.

"…That's how serious I am about you." Peter had said, his way of persuading her. After only a few days, he had worked her out almost completely. He knew she was taking this seriously, that she was considering leaving her job to be with him. Flash her a bit of attention and she's yours right? Pretend that you love her; she'll lap it up. This was not the smart, sophisticated and unshakable Samantha Nixon she would have become had she stayed at Sun Hill. Not that you'd believe it now, but vulnerability was Samantha's main fault back then. Wanting and needing someone to hold her, to convince her she was special. Craving a little attention, just enough to feel loved.

Cavanaugh opened the passenger door, "Sweetheart?" he prompted in his heavy Australian accent, patronisingly. She walked to the car obediently, still thinking hard. Getting in the passenger seat, she took her mobile out of her pocket and her eyes scanned the screen. There flashed yet another text message from Cameron Tait, asking where she was and if she was ok. She had no idea why he was bothering to text her for everyone seemed to know she had been suspended. Rightly, Jack had suspended her as he suspected she was giving information to the known corrupt DI.

"So what's it gonna be?" Peter drawled as he pulled up outside the station.

"This isn't fair- I can't just decide on our whole future!" Sam turned in her seat to look at him; she laced her fingers with his and looked up into his face.

"I don't like the idea of being on the run, but if it means we can be together…" Cavanaugh prompted,

"You'd have to be straight with me. No more lies." Sam's eyes were not giving anything away, but she meant it.

"Okay," he just looked at her, waiting for her to come to a conclusion.

"I must be insane.." she paused, she smiled and let out a sharp breath, "..Well we better get out of here!"

"It's not that simple." Cavanaugh looked down at her excited face and saw it go hard, "Need to get Little out of here."

Sam fixed her gaze on him, "You're asking me to spring a major villain." She said, exasperated.

"Just this one thing for us. I get him out and we're even. He'll never bother us again and we can jet off to our new life together."

Alarm bells were ringing in Sam's head, but she gave the tiniest, forced nod and got out of the car, striding towards custody with her heels clicking on the floor.

On her arrival back to the car, Peter was leaning on the side of it, "Custody Sergeant won't let me book him out. No one can go near him without the Super's authority," she said a little bitterly.

"Little stays where he is then. Come on, we need to get out of here." Cavanaugh kissed Sam's forehead softly and they got back in the car quickly, driving to Sam's and packing her a bag. After a while, she started to panic, she sat on the edge of her bed and held her hands to her head, "I- I can't do this, what happens when they find us? I can't go to prison, I just can't!"

Peter walked to her and held a hand to her waist, "Sweetheart, they won't find us," he said, kissing her lips convincingly. She pulled away and smiled,

"Thank you." She picked up her bag and nodded determinedly, she got in the driver's seat of her car and drove toward the private airfield. Within a few minutes, they realised the Sun Hill police were hot on their heels.

"We're being tailed, second car back- look, his mate's just taken over." Cavanaugh turned to Sam as she was looking in the rear-view mirror; he pointed his shotgun at her, "You stupid cow. Pull over." He demanded, his voice low and dangerous. Swallowing hard, Sam stopped the car.

"Where's the tracker?" he said harshly, "Come on, where's the tracker? I'm not gonna count to three."

Sam swallowed, wetting her lips; her throat had suddenly become very dry. "My mobile." She admitted quietly. Still pointing the gun at Sam, Cavanaugh wound down the window and threw the phone out of it, smashing it on the road.

"Think I'm stupid, Samantha?" He asked, staring into her scared green eyes that pleaded for him to forgive her.

"No! I want to be with you, I do!" she tried to persuade him, "I forgot they would trace the signal"

"Swap seats." He ordered, "I'm driving."

Sam did as he said, petrified of the firearm, she knew he would not hesitate to use it. They continued to drive for a while, when there was a barrier; panda cars, armed police.

"Get out of the car." Cavanaugh ordered, he pulled Sam out the car by her hair and held the gun to her head, he shouted to Jack Meadows, who was stood there commanding the SO19 officers, "Tell 'em to put the guns down, Jack, or your precious officer gets it!" Jack looked at Sam's pleading face and regretfully told the armed police to lower their guns and move the cars so that Cavanaugh could get past.

He pushed Sam back into the passenger seat and got in the driver's seat himself. Sam was staing at him, petrified and her eyes questioned her real part in this.

They reached the private airfield and boarded the small jet. "What am I really here for?" Sam turned to Cavanaugh,

"You're here because we're going to live together away somewhere where no one can get to us,"

"So why," she looked at him with hard eyes, "did you pull a gun on me?"

"It was the only way we could get away Sweetheart. I knew Jack couldn't bear having you at risk like that." he smirked,

"Would you have done it?" Sam's gaze didn't waver.

"Would I have shot you? No, no course not," he didn't look at her though, his eyes stayed looking out the window, "Give us a few hours Sam, we'll be touching down in Spain."

"What."

"Well we can't go back to Oz, can we? That's the first place they'd go, come on Sweetheart, use that pretty head of yours," he stroked her hair and kissed her lips. Sam smiled at him, the man that would protect her, the man who could give her everything she needed. But there was something hollow inside her, this was what she had wanted, wasn't it? To love and be loved in return..

* * *

**Does anyone actually remember this ep? Was ages ago now!  
****Reviews would make me happy! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, big thank yous and virtual hugs to the reviewers! I didn't quite know how this pairing would go down to be honest!**

**Astrid: thank you! (for the review and the story:P) I loved that ep too.**

**Latz: The feeling thing just kind of happened lol but thanks :) And as for her being undercover, wait and see..**

**h. g girl: thanks for reviewing! umm, I picked that ep cos I really thought Sam was gonna leave with him, and wondered how she would have turned out if she had :) That pairing, because they were together, and she really did get suspended for it, +he did point a shotgun to her head! (in the end, she arrested him, but whtever :P) oh, +I might (that's a big might) try a MaxMillie one, but I hate Max- he replaced my Phil!**

**Katie: thanks for the review! I'm sorry, I could never bring myself to write a SamNeil fic- I love Phil too much! But I could try a SuzieZain or SuzieNeil one for you? :)**

**Ty: I was quite convinced Sam would leave with Cavanaugh, I was dead shocked when she said 'let's get out of here'! I was like, nooo! Don't turn to the dark side! :P Thanks for the lovely long review! Glad you liked it.**

**Kat, Meg + Ellie: Thanks for reviewing. This is the fastest I've updated in a long time!**

* * *

Stepping off the plane into the warm heat, Sam felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes sparkled up at the man who had changed her life; for better or for worse, she did not know. "Alright, Sweetheart?" he drawled, squeezing her shoulder. In return, he got a kiss on his lips. "Hmm, i might fly you overseas more often," he smirked.

"Sorry for doubting you, you are special to me, you know that," Sam smiled up at him. She waited for him to utter the same back, but the words didn't come. She faced back in front of her and picked up her bag, "Where to?" she changed the subject, feeling comforted when the familiar hand stroked her lower back slowly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Sun Hill, CID was desperately trying to trace their missing DS, Samantha Nixon, and the corrupt officer she appeared to have disappeared with. When Jack Meadows entered the room, all went silent. Every pair of eyes turned to him, the bearer of what was to be bad news.

"Well, Guv?" Phil called from the back, "You found anything, or do I have to keep scouring the country for Sam and her boyfriend?" obviously, his hate for the detective had not diminished.

"Samantha seems to have changed sides," Jack sighed. He couldn't hide his disappointment in his officer, the one he had stuck his neck on the line for over and over again. "I very much doubt we'll get her back, she's left. With Cavaugh."

There were a series of gasps from around the room. Cameron and Phil stared at each other in disbelief. "She wouldn't have, Guv,"

"Cameron, she's gone. They are both gone."

"Good riddance." Phil said, and turned back to his computer. Feeling something tug inside of him, he realised he would miss all of the heated arguments they had shared. But still, only a little part of him thought that. She was still annoying, he decided, and now it seemed that she was incredibly stupid and naive too.

* * *

Samantha giggled as she fell back on the bed, she looked up at Peter's face, inches from hers. Her eyes sparkled and she reached up to kiss his lips..

(Sorry, I don't have it in me to write smut with Peter Cavanaugh!!)

"Well, Sweetheart," Resting his head back against the headboard, Peter looked down at Sam. She kissed his chest and lay her head on it, listening to his heart beating steadily. "You certainly have a lot in you," he smirked as she glanced up at him and punched the top of his arm lightly.

Even though she was spending every day in the heat of the sun, Sam knew truthfully there was something missing. She was convinced she loved Cavanaugh, not believing it possible that he could have only led her to believe that. She had never felt able to say it to him though, not those three words. It was just as well, she thought, he hadn't ever said them to her.

Not allowing herself to admit she missed her job, she got mixed up with Peter's contacts. Recieving more than a few beatings from them, she toughened up immensely. She smiled proudly every time that her 'boyfriend' said she was his little firecracker. She'd never been labelled anything remotely like that before and it made her feel tough. Like one of them. She fitted in.

In her little black leather jacket, tight fitting trousers and heeled boots, you would hardly have recognised her. She was the spitting image of one of the criminals she used to arrest. She had become one of them. Though somehow, whether or not it was smart, the toughness subsided slightly when she was with Cavaugh. He still managed, after all this time, to have some sort of sick control over her.

"I love you," she found herself murmuring one evening. It was dark, she lay with her hands pressed against Peter's bare chest. She blinked up at him, and found herself feeling incredibly embarassed and hurt when all he muttered back was,

"Go to sleep, _Sweetheart_."

* * *

**  
What did you think of this one? ( +Apologies for interrupting it half way through, but really- I don't think anyone wants to read Cavanaugh-related smut!?)**

* * *


End file.
